


Raining Lavender

by heronwritingx



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heronwritingx/pseuds/heronwritingx
Summary: After having to team-up together to help take down Noah in the race to become student council president, Heather and Courtney discover a lot about one another than ever thought. HS AU. Heathney.
Relationships: Courtney/Heather (Total Drama)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Heather pursed her lips and her nails tapped against the screen of her phone as she replied to the one of many unread text messages she had. Her eyes stayed focus and did their best not to stray, she could not, she would not be distracted! This wasn’t her fault. She was stuck here because of the most annoying and frustrating person she had ever met.

“Can you tap any louder?” Courtney snapped, her eyes sending sharp daggers towards the taller, Asian girl. 

“Only if it bugs you.” Heather sneered back.

They were alone in the empty classroom; the teacher had left for some reason – Heather wasn’t listening. She took it as a chance to break the rules and check her phone. After all, it was Courtney’s fault she was in detention. 

“This is so going to affect my chances…” Courtney whined, mostly to herself.

“Oh, please, like you have a chance anyway.” Heather rolled her eyes, “I’m already beating you in the polls.”

“You only want to be student council president so I’m not!” Courtney huffed, folding her arms.

“Not everything is about you, Courtney.” Heather said, keeping her eyes on her phone.

Everything Heather did, Courtney tried to one-up her and in turn, Heather found herself trying to one-up Courtney right back. Heather became cheer captain, so Courtney HAD to become to captain of not only the Debate Team but started running their school’s UN team and who knows what else. So, when Courtney decided to run for student council president, Heather HAD to run against her and win. 

Courtney frustrated her to no end. She couldn’t stand her but…Heather would never admit it, but she found it fun. Courtney was a rival. Courtney was the only one that could compete on Heather’s level. Courtney interested Heather; Heather wanted to compete against her. She wanted to beat Courtney. Heather was bettering herself to beat Courtney. It was always about Courtney. In fact, Heather enjoyed having a rival – she enjoyed that Courtney was her rival. Courtney was competitive, Courtney had bite. She had fire. She wasn’t boring or worse, scared of Heather.

That being said, their competitive nature got too much when campaigning, and they both created posters tearing the other down. Thus, that was how they ended up in detention together. Heather still believed that her spin on Courtney’s “C.I.T” nonsense was funny when she turned it into a not so nice word by adding some letters.

Heather glanced over and finally took notice of what Courtney was writing. First, a completed apology letter about her behaviour and her regret in creating the “slanderous” posters about her competitor, and second, a list of potential answers to potential questions she may get asked if she was allowed to continue running for president. She really was committed to winning. She wanted this more than anything.

“Can you stop stealing ideas from me?” Courtney growled out, glaring at Heather once more.

“Stealing ideas? As if.” Heather scoffed, “I’m already winning without those stupid answers.”

“You’re only winning because you’re a cheerleader!” Courtney retorted, raising her voice but it didn’t take Heather by surprise – she relished in it actually.

“Exactly.” Heather smiled smugly.

Heather also found great pleasure in tormenting Courtney, she was so snappy and easy to rile up – how could Heather resist? Courtney just let out a frustrated groan and dropped her head to keep writing. She was writing so fast, Heather couldn’t help but watch. She’d been in detention for over half an hour and they had another half hour to go, she needed some sort of entertainment even if it was just tormenting Courtney.

Her lips parted when she received a new text message from Lindsay, her closest friend. She wasn’t the brightest star in the sky, but Heather didn’t mind her. Heather wasn’t so confident in her ability to be her vice president though. That was Heather’s biggest concern on her bid to become student council president. Lindsay, however, had sent Heather a message about the new poll results for the race for presidency. 

“The new poll results are up.” Heather said, opening the picture on her phone.

Courtney glanced up and her eyes widened when she realised Heather went silent. She looked just as surprised.

“What? Am I winning?” Courtney’s eyes lit up and almost sparkled.

“No…neither of us are winning.” Heather took a moment to say it, her eyes still wide in shock.

She handed Courtney the phone and as soon as she saw the image, Courtney was stunned too. Not only was she not winning, she was third. She was last. LAST PLACE. In second place was Heather. She had about a hundred more votes than Courtney BUT in first place, was Noah. 

“Noah’s running for president?” Courtney spat out, turning to Heather, “Did you know!?”

“He’s beating me…” Courtney murmured, her expression shocked. 

“How the hell is he winning?!” Heather shouted, “Noah’s a loser! I cannot lose to a loser!”

“I’m in last place…” Courtney murmured.

She just sat there. Were her dreams really dead? She couldn’t get in front of Heather and now she had someone else to compete with? 

Heather froze as she heard the door open and quickly sat on her phone, Courtney still staring at the desk in a state. Instead of a teacher entering the room, it was actually Noah himself. He folded his arms and smiled ever so smugly.

“What are you doing here?” Heather questioned, narrowing her eyes.

“I just came to thank the both of you,” He said, taking a step inside the classroom, “you both decided to tear each other down and it just me the chance to announce my campaign for president. I was just waiting for it to happen!”

“Why do you even want to be president?” Courtney asked, suddenly snapping out of her state to be JUST as angry as Heather.

“Oh, that’s simple. I want to beat the two of you.” Noah answered, “It’ll be so fun to see your faces when I win.”

Heather wanted to scream and yell and maybe hit him, but she was already in detention. She needed to keep cool and not get herself into any more trouble. Courtney was thinking the same thing – they had to destroy Noah another way.

“Have fun in detention!” Noah sneered as he walked away.

Heather waited until he was gone and the two girls both turned to one another, eyes burning with rage.

“He needs to go down!”


	2. Battle for Presidency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the hits and kudos on chapter one! I really like the Heathney dynamic and think they're a really interesting duo and am really excited to continue writing this!

Heather and Courtney sat across from one another in a small café booth, they didn’t want to be seen together at school to discuss the upcoming downfall of their newest rival – Noah. His rise in popularity as the student council president was only increasing and the two were getting left in the dust. Heather sat on her phone while Courtney ordered them both a coffee, it was Courtney’s idea to meet and Heather refused to go unless Courtney paid. She wasn’t going to have any of her time wasted.

“Let me cut right to the chase,” Courtney said, crossing one leg over the other and folding her arms, “as it is right now, we can’t beat Noah.”

“I’m aware.” Heather retorted.

“But, if we put our votes together though, we’re beating Noah.” Courtney continued. 

“So, what you’re saying is…” Heather’s eyes widened, was Courtney really about to suggest what she thought?

“We need to work together to beat Noah. As president and vice president.” Courtney told her. 

Heather was interested, she was curious to see what Courtney was thinking. She leaned closer and rested her chin to her hand and her elbow on the table. She raised her eyebrows in curiosity and prompted Courtney to continue speaking.

“Noah’s popular with the…quieter demographic of our school—”

“Losers.” Heather interjected, “Noah’s popular with losers because they think they have a voice through him.”

“I won’t call them that,” Courtney rolled her eyes, “But yes, he’s giving them a voice and there’s so many of them. We don’t stand a chance If we don’t work together.”

“So then, if we do this, if we work together,” Heather leaned back once more and narrowed her eyes, “How do we decide just who gets to be president?”

Courtney only smiled and pulled out a pack of cards, placing the packet down on the table. She was prepared and not only that, she was ready to win. Heather wouldn’t deny it, Courtney wanted president more than she did. She just wasn’t willing to hand it over so easily. Heather pursed her lips and waited for Courtney to say something, just what was the girl’s plan?

“We’ll play a game - Memory. The winner gets to be president.” Courtney said. 

“How do I know you won’t cheat?” Heather questioned. 

“We’ll have the waitress place the cards down so that neither of us can cheat.” Courtney responded, a smile still on her lips, “the card pack is unopened, I haven’t tampered with it. You can even check it.”

Heather picked up the packet and observed it for a moment, she was right. The packet was sealed. Courtney was usually a fair player, so Heather didn’t have a reason to not trust her. Heather just wasn’t trustworthy.

“Fine, we’ll play a game on Memory.” Heather rolled her eyes.

Courtney grinned excitedly and Heather’s eyes widened, it was…almost cute. She shook her head to get focused and push that thought as far away as possible. Courtney waved the waitress over and she placed the card out face down for them to play. Heather wasn’t exactly ecstatic that they were playing a card game in the middle of a café, but she did like the idea of beating Courtney at one more thing. Courtney however had a determined look in her eye like no other. She wanted to win. She wanted to be president. She wasn’t going to let Heather take that away from her. 

Courtney went first – she flipped over one card, an Eight of Hearts. She then flipped her second card, an Ace of Spades. Heather smirked a little as the girl huffed and flipped them back over, while Heather began her turn. She flipped the Eight of Diamonds and very quickly found the Eight of Hearts. It was the first round and she was already in the lead.

“Hm, easy.” Heather flashed a smirk.

“Just take your second go.” Courtney retorted through gritted teeth. 

Heather did so, this time finding the King of Clubs and a Seven of Diamonds. Courtney began her turn, finding the Queen of Hearts and the Four of Hearts. Their turns continued, one finding a pair and getting a streak, before losing and handing that streak over to the opposition.

Heather was surprised at how intense the game got all of a sudden. She had eleven pairs to her name and Courtney was behind by one – with ten cards left on the table. Heather leaned close as she lifted her next card up with just her nails, flipping it to reveal the King of Diamonds. Heather hesitated for a moment before picking a card and flipping it over – the Jack of Spades.

Courtney almost lunged forward, she had a competitive drive Heather had never seen before. She looked determined but every time it was Heathers’ go, she was all of a sudden very nervous. Heather knew Courtney wanted to be president but the effort she was exerting just to win a silly card game was ridiculous. Courtney flipped her two cards over and grabbed a match, the Ace of Diamonds and the Ace of Hearts, evening the playing field. Courtney then took her second go, finding another match and for the first time, taking the lead in the game. Heather’s eyes widened as Courtney almost bounced off her seat with joy, yet she fell back in disheartenment when she didn’t complete the next match. There were only three pairs left now – someone had to win. 

“Before I take my next turn,” Heather said, lifting her coffee to her lips and taking a sip, “Why do you want to be president so badly?”

Courtney lifted her head and her eyes met Heather’s, the Asian girl noticing that Courtney’s eyes for the very first time. They were big and a dark brown, but there were these flecks of light brown that the sun hit in that very moment that made them look as if they were sparkling.

“College.” Courtney answered simply, tapping her foot impatiently.

“It can’t just be college, Court, don’t bullshit me. Noah wants it for college, you, you want it for more than that.” Heather snapped, holding a card hostage in her hand. 

Courtney frowned but obliged, Heather wasn’t going to continue until she got the answer she was after. Heather had determined eyes and she was more competitive than anyone Courtney had ever met; she wasn’t going to give in until she got the answer she wanted. 

“My brother and sister were both student council president and so were my parents. If I’m not, then I’m a disappointment.” Courtney told her, her voice softening for a moment.

Heather’s eyes widened, she didn’t know if Courtney was faking the story to get her way or if she was speaking the genuine truth, but something panged at Heather’s heart that usually wouldn’t. It was something she’d noticed; it was something that only Courtney did to her. She flipped the card she had in her hand and placed it down, revealing it to Courtney. 

“The Queen of Diamonds.” Heather said. 

Courtney had flipped the Queen of Hearts more than once earlier in the game – she knew where it was, and her eyes were even telling Heather that. The truth was, Heather knew where it was too. Her fingers glided over the card and she pursed her lips, before lifting the card beside it.

“Damn, the Three of Spades.” Heather sighed, returning the cards to their upside-down position.

Courtney hesitated for a moment. Did…Heather just lose on purpose? Courtney flipped the Queen of Diamonds back over and took a deep breath, Heather’s eyes following her fingers as she gently touched the card that would seal this game. 

She had won, fourteen to eleven. She jumped onto her toes and clapped her hands, she won! She won! She actually won! Courtney was running for president!

“I won! I won!” Courtney cheered, grabbing the attention of the other customers in the café, “I actually won!” 

“Jeez, sit down, you’re so embarrassing…” Heather muttered, glancing away as her cheeks flushed a little red.

It was…cute. It was really cute how excited she was, and Heather hated that she thought it was cute. She couldn’t even look at Courtney without that pang in her heart making its way to the forefront of her mind. 

“So, it’s settled, I’ll be running for president against Noah.” Courtney said triumphantly, sitting back down and folding her arms.

She was unable to hide her smile– she was thrilled to have won. Heather was almost beginning to regret letting her win though.

“So then, what’s your grand plan?” Heather questioned.

“First, we need to get our campaign ready. Posters, badges, the whole thing! That’s what we’re doing this weekend. On Monday, we’ll announce we’re running together.” Courtney told her, “It’ll be worth it just to the look on Noah’s face. He’s convinced we’re going to tear each other down and he’s going to win that way. He won’t see this coming!”

Heather nodded along until she realised what Courtney meant. She had to spend her weekend alone with Courtney making posters. She had to be paid money to even do that! Courtney just expected her to rock up and make posters for a whole weekend? Heather had a life! 

“Seriously? You’re going to make me spend my whole weekend stuck with you?” Heather snapped, crossing her arms.

“If we don’t start with a bang, we’ll never beat Noah.” Courtney retorted, “I don’t want to spend the time with you either, you know.” 

“Fine, fine,” Heather muttered, a sigh slipping through her lips.

Courtney couldn’t stop smiling though and Heather forced the grimace to stay on her face. She then held out her hand, her eyes staring directly into Courtney’s.

“Give me your phone.” Heather said in a demanding tone.

“What?” Courtney asked. 

“Give me your phone so we can exchange numbers, obviously.” Heather scoffed. 

This time Courtney obliged but not without dropping a snarky demand about Heather being unable to send her harsh messages whenever she felt like it. Heather sighed and entered her number into the girl’s phone, before Courtney added herself to Heather’s phone. 

“Then that’s it?” Heather asked.

“That’s it,” Courtney nodded, “Come over to my house at ten am on Saturday. I’ll text you the address.”

Heather just agreed and let out an annoyed sigh, she could not even begin to imagine just what would happen that weekend.


	3. Design Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather unwillingly shows up to Courtney's home to begin designing their campaign posters but will she hate it as much as she believes she will?

Heather took a deep breath and curled her fingers up into a fist, forcing herself to knock on the door of Courtney’s home. She’d insisted they went there as her family was away for the weekend and she had the equipment to make posters and buttons and god knows what else. Courtney was over the top and she was going to do anything to win, her posters were always professional and incredible looking. She really didn’t want to be there; she had been dreading the day from the moment it was planned. 

A part of her was nervous too, she had not yet come to understand why her heart felt that way in the diner. Courtney had always caught her attention, Heather wouldn’t deny that, but that was because of their rivalry. That moment was different though and Heather knew it. It was something she’d never experienced, and she didn’t know how to react to it. So, for now, she was just going to ignore it and hope it didn’t happen again.

“Ugh, finally! Took you long enough!” Courtney whined as she opened the door.

“It’s five past ten.” Heather retorted bluntly, “I’m literally five minutes late.”

“I said ten, not ten o’ five!” Courtney snapped, folding her arms. 

“I’ll leave then.” Heather went to turn around, but Courtney quickly grabbed her wrist, not letting her leave.

Courtney had to give in, she couldn’t lose Heather. Heather was her key to winning, she was her key to becoming president. Courtney hated it, she hated that she needed her. 

“Sorry, sorry, come in.” Courtney grumbled, tugging on Heather’s arm to enter the doorway.

Heather followed her through her home, it was cold and empty and Heather didn’t like that it didn’t feel too different from her own home. The house felt hollow and lacked any sort of personality. She followed Courtney upstairs and into her bedroom, Courtney leading her in and shutting the door behind her. On the desk and floor was everything Heather expected: Piles of art papers, markers, highlighters and black liners, blank buttons and a machine to make them, EVERYTHING. It was ridiculous. Heather wanted to leave even more, she did not want to be in that room making campaign posters and buttons and knowing Courtney, baked goods.

“Let’s get this over with.” Heather muttered, taking a seat in Courtney’s desk chair.

“Can you sound a little more excited? You want to take down Noah just as much as I do.” Courtney said, huffing.

Heather stopped herself from rolling her eyes and prompted Courtney to begin, she just had to hold her tongue for a few hours and she could leave. Courtney moved to her bed and grabbed three posters that she’d already designed, along with two button designs. 

“I know your favourite colour is red, so I thought that would go well with gold and white,” Courtney explained, holding up the first poster that she had made, “then if we put a picture of both of us, as well as a good slogan, which we need to come up with.”

“A slogan? I didn’t need a slogan to get ahead of you.” Heather frowned.

Courtney glared at her for a moment but continued, this time showing a badge with the same colour scheme along with “VOTE FOR COURTNEY + HEATHER”. Courtney had clearly put a lot of effort into the badges and posters, Heather was almost impressed. She was winning without much effort before Noah came along. She had always noticed Courtney’s posters and badges, she always saw it as sort of desperate and pathetic but now Heather could see her drive, her passion towards wanting to win. It was fascinating, Heather was competitive, and she wanted to win but Courtney was on another level when it came to this presidency. Heather ran her cheer team like a sergeant, there was a reason her squad so winning – Courtney reminded her of that drive. 

“I like the colour scheme,” Heather said, standing up. “but it’s boring. Your posters are boring, they’re so serious and don’t catch people’s eyes.”

Courtney didn’t react for a moment as Heather took the poster and laid it on the bed, 

“It’s just stripes, we’re winners, we’re going to win, so we need to use something that not only catches the eye but depicts us as winners.” Heather told her, reaching into her page to pull out a pack of sparkly glitters pens, “Personally, I think we should use stars.”

“Stars could work, we could put them on the badges too.” Courtney nodded, her eyes lighting up, “We could even bake—”

“Slow down, slow down! I’m not baking and putting my damn face on it. I have an idea that’s going to work better anyway.” 

Courtney interested was peaked but Heather shushed her and let her know it was a secret, Heather and Courtney both wanted this to be spectacular and they wanted to take Noah by surprise. Heather had just the plan.

The girls sat together on Courtney’s bedroom floor and Heather was surprised she didn’t hate it as much as she thought she would. They discussed ideas back and forth and sure, she held her tongue sometimes (Courtney didn’t because all of Heather’s ideas were amazing) and she also kept Courtney from going too overboard. The girl had too many ideas and wanted all of them – Heather had to ground her. 

“So, are you happy with this design?” Courtney asked.

She placed the laptop on Heather’s legs and leaned in closer to her, their shoulders touching and Heather’s eyes widening. Courtney finger gingerly touched the screen and Heather had to shake her head to focus, she had never been this close to Courtney before. She had never noticed that Courtney’s shoulders were small, and her arms were thin, or how much shorter than Heather the girl was. Her hair smelled of lavender with a hint of citrus, she couldn’t put her finger on it yet and her moved to sit on her knees so she could be as close to the laptop as possible without sitting on top of Heather. Her face flushed red and Heather was just thankful Courtney was more focused on the laptop than her. 

“I-It’s fine…” Heather’s voice got caught and she DID NOT know how to gain her composure for a second, she didn’t have a clue in the world why she was reacting or feeling this way and it almost took the air out of her.

“I think if it would look even better if we lined the stars and the wording with gold, that’ll really make it pop.” Courtney said, “I want to do the same to the badges but that would be too hard.”

“Yeah, that will be fine.” Heather nodded, leaning away from the girl to get some distance. 

“Heather?” Courtney blinked.

“it’s fine, it’s fine, I like it…” Heather turned her head away for a moment. 

Heather placed the laptop back on Courtney and quickly stood up, her heart was racing she felt so confused! She needed to get out of the room, she needed to get a grip! Her hands were shaking, and her face was red, she couldn’t even look at Courtney! 

“Bathroom! I need the bathroom!” Heather blurted out.

“Oh, it’s down the hall and to the left.” Courtney instructed her.

Heather quickly left the room and ran down the hall, shutting the bathroom door and leaning against it once it was locked. What the hell was that!? Heather felt so embarrassed, so uncool…she’d never been like that ever in her life. She was so embarrassed! Why did her body, her heart, her brain react that way? To Courtney of all people! Why is it pounding so much!? 

“What is wrong with me?” Heather mumbled.

She couldn’t stay in there long; she didn’t want Courtney to think anything even after her weird behaviour. She just needed to calm down and get her thoughts straight. This was worse than the heart pang though, this was worse than thinking Courtney’s behaviour was cute. Heather thought Courtney was cute.

She made her way back into Courtney’s room and Courtney was sitting, still working on the posters and badges. 

“Are we almost done? I’m over being here.” Heather grumbled. 

“We still need to—”

“I need a bunch of badges for Monday morning, I’ll make sure we get the attention of everyone. The designs are better, I’m going home.” Heather grabbed her bag and her keys, not letting anything Courtney said stop her from leaving.

Courtney led her to the front door and Heather grumbled a goodbye, Courtney passing off her strange behaviour as Heather just…being Heather. Being left to finish the badges on her own frustrated Courtney but she wasn’t going to start an argument, Heather would have left no matter what. 

Heather dropped onto her bed and placed her head into her hands, letting out a loud groan. She was still so embarrassed! What was wrong with her!? Her face flushed pink once more and her heart started to race again as Courtney lingered in her thoughts. Courtney was so close; Heather could almost count the freckles she had sprinkled over her nose and cheeks. She could see how long Courtney’s lashes were and the girl’s smile was utterly adorable and full of pride of the designs they created together. 

“Stop it!” Heather shouted at herself.

She fell back onto her bed and grabbed a pillow, slamming her face into it and curling her body around it. She forced her eyes shut and she laid her alone in her thoughts, unsure of what to do. She forced herself to think of anything, anyone else until her brain shut off and she fell asleep. She woke up and it was dark, her brain fuzzy and she wasn’t sure what time or day it was. She reached for her phone and noticed a message from none other than the haunting of her thoughts herself, Courtney.

Look at how cute the badges turned out! See you on Monday.

Heather glanced down at the picture Courtney sent and she huffed, Courtney was posing with the one of the badges with their faces and names in a star.

“So cute…” Heather mumbled, pushing her face back into the pillows.


	4. Campaign Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney and Heather's team-up and new student council presidency campaign hits the school, but not in a way Courtney expects.

Courtney took a deep breath and shut her car door; she was surprisingly nervous. She wasn’t this nervous when she announced her own campaign for presidency, a part of her was worried this would all backfire. She was worried Heather would stab her in the back, and she was prepared to do the same if need be. She was worried people would see it as a gimmick, she was worried Noah would somehow turn it against them – Courtney was just worried. She couldn’t trust Heather and she couldn’t trust the other students in her school. 

She shook her head and made her way into the school, her backpack full of badges as well as a bag in her hand full of the posters they’d designed. It was surprisingly quiet outside and there wasn’t many students hanging out in the carpark like there usually wasn’t. She could however hear a commotion inside, there was loud chattering and Courtney’s stomach was in knots.

Courtney entered the building to not so much a commotion but something indeed. She could see cheerleaders handing out buttons, the different sports teams putting up posters and wearing badges. Her posters were everywhere. Her badges were everywhere. 

“Huh…” Courtney blinked.

She could hear Heather’s voice blaring through the halls, not over the intercom but as if she was shouting into a megaphone of sorts. Courtney was becoming overwhelmed, was this the plan Heather had!?

“Courtney!” Lindsay called out, the blonde girl bouncing over to her.

Lindsay was Heather’s closest friend, but she never quite understood why, Heather was cunning, cold and manipulative, whereas Lindsay was innocent and rather sweet. She never could quite grasp how two complete opposites could be friends.

“Heather’s been looking for you, for like ever! Hurry up and come with me.” Lindsay told her.

She linked her arm through Courtney’s and pulled her into the cafeteria, where Heather stood on a table surrounded by people. Heather was wearing her usual cheer uniform along with a jacket, and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a new ribbon – one that matched their colour scheme. It was…cute.

“Courtney!” Heather shouted into the megaphone she was holding in her hand – confirming Courtney’s theory, “Finally!”

The school hadn’t been opened that long, had Heather gotten here with her team and friends in hand to set this all up? Was she really that committed to this? Lindsay gently pushed Courtney towards the table and gestured for her to step up, like Heather was. She did so and Heather flicked the megaphone off for a moment.

“What is all this?” Courtney asked.

“We needed to start with a bang. Everyone is talking about us.” Heather answered, handing her the megaphone, “Now say something – you’re the one who’s going to be president,”

Courtney took the megaphone and took another deep breath, trying to think of something to say.

“Oh, and don’t make it lame, obviously.” Heather smirked a little, folding her arms.

Courtney scoffed and she thought for a moment, she had to say something that would stick. She had done this before, and she lifted the megaphone to her mouth. 

“Vote for Courtney and Heather! Together, we’re going to make a difference at this school!” Courtney took Heather’s hand and lifted it up into the air, “We’ll be giving our first speech next Friday and we want all of you to help us! Tell us what you think needs changing!”

Heather noticed Courtney’s huge smile and she never let go of Heather’s hand for as long as they stood on that table. The students around them cheered and Courtney continued to spout her beliefs and her plans for what she would do if she became president. The morning period was coming to an end and teachers had come to end the campaign via megaphone. Courtney kept holding onto Heather’s hand and pulled her away from the cafeteria into an empty classroom. She hugged Heather tightly and Heather’s body stiffened up, her heart stopping for a moment.

She didn’t know what she was reacting too. The hug itself or Courtney hugging her. No one had hugged her in so long that wasn’t Lindsay and Heather usually avoided it as much as she could. She couldn’t even bring herself to lift her arms up and hug the girl back. Her face flushed red and she couldn’t breathe. Her stomach felt so strange – it was fluttering, and she wanted nothing more than to push Courtney off.

“I can’t believe you!” Courtney was giggling and she was so excited, “I would have never thought to do something so bold!”

Courtney let her go and Heather’s feelings got even more confusing. As soon as her arms were no longer around her, Heather found herself wanting that moment again. She didn’t want to be so shocked; she didn’t want to be confused. She hadn’t felt something like that in so long. No one had hugged her, held her in so long.

“It’s called making a statement…” Heather grumbled, turning away, “We wanted everyone to know, after all.”

“I was so surprised when I walked in, I never thought you’d do something like this.” Courtney continued to giggle, 

“Like I said—”

“Thank you.” Courtney said. 

She sounded so sincere and her smile was so genuine, Heather couldn’t remember the last time someone – aside from Lindsay – was like that with her. She didn’t even know if she could trust it. She’d always said she couldn’t trust Courtney and she still didn’t.

“Whatever…” Heather muttered.

“Now that everyone knows, we need to polish up our speech for Friday. I’ve started writing it, of course, but it can be better. It can always be better.” Courtney said, “I’ll email it to you tonight, then we can work on it tomorrow afternoon. I know you have cheer practice Monday, Wednesday and Thursday so tomorrow will have to do.”

“Yeah, fine, whatever. Class is about to begin, so I’m going.” Heather said, huffing.

Courtney didn’t know what to say to stop her and the girl stomped off, Courtney still confused by her strange moods. Heather was right though; the bell was about to ring and she wasn’t about to be late to class. Courtney and Heather were in the same homeroom class and Heather wasn’t sitting in her usual seat when Courtney walked in despite the girl leaving first. 

Courtney glanced around and there he was. He looked mad. He looked furious. He was keeping it under wraps though. She knew he was bubbling with rage; she knew he wanted to snap at her. Her eyes met Noah’s and the shit-eating grin that crossed her lips was indescribable, she wished Heather was here to rub it in more. She wanted Heather there. She wanted to be able to giggle and laugh about his fury with her. Why wasn’t Heather there? She couldn’t have gone anywhere else!

Courtney’s stomach sank when Heather never showed up for homeroom at all. 

Heather found herself sitting behind the school, hidden in a little place where she was sure she wouldn’t get caught. She was on her phone watching videos as she tried to ignore whatever the hell she was feeling before. Courtney left her so confused, yet the entire time she planned her bang of a campaign announcement, she wanted to only impress Courtney. She didn’t care what anyone else thought, all she cared about was what Courtney was going to think. She would never say it but she was happy, ecstatic even when she saw how happy Courtney was. That girl made her heart race and deep down, Heather knew what that meant.

She took a deep breath and leaned her head back; it wasn’t possible though. It couldn’t be. Heather couldn’t have feelings for Courtney. Heather was just overthinking things, that had to bit. Courtney was annoying, she was almost unbearable most days. Yet, Heather liked the competitions they had, and she even wasn’t hating working with Courtney. Heather let out an annoyed groan and she almost wanted to smack her head against the wall, but she didn’t, she was so confused! She didn’t know what to do! 

“Stupid Courtney…” Heather muttered.

She waited for the bell to ring and she stood up, stretching her arms high up and made her way back into the school. She couldn’t skip class all day, people would think something may have happened. She stomped into her algebra class, one of the few classes she didn’t actually share with Courtney. 

The day passed as well as the next and Heather found herself alone in the debate room with Courtney after school. Courtney, as the captain of the debate team, was allowed to use the room whenever she wanted so they had that advantage. She had her laptop sat on the table in front of her and Heather sat across from her, the pair sharing the table.

Courtney hadn’t seen her since the morning of Heather’s big stunt and although they didn’t really speak during class or at lunch, Courtney felt a distance from her VP to be. Heather’s eyes weren’t on her and she kept them squarely focused on the phone no matter what Courtney said. She couldn’t bring herself to ask what happened, where she went or even relish in Noah’s anger. Heather didn’t seem to care, and Courtney didn’t know why it affected her so much. 

“Well, let’s begin working on this speech then.” Courtney broke the silence between them, the girl unsure what to say for a moment or so.

“Go for it.” Heather replied, rolling her eyes. 

“My goal is equity. Noah’s whole idea is that he wants these “lower groups” to rise up, to have a say,” Courtney said, using her fingers for quotation marks, “That’s only going to segregate the students even more. That’s why I say we use equity as a big theme.”

Heather kept her eyes on her phone and was definitely not finding the meaning of “equity” but nodded along. After all, she just assumed Courtney would write the speech for her. 

“Everyone at this school deserves a chance to strive and succeed, equity is our way to do that. Students like you and I don’t need as much help as some others, I want to make sure those students who really need help are getting it. That’s my focus, that’s my plan. That should appeal to everyone.” Courtney explained, “I want to crush Noah’s notion that one group deserves more than another, I want to crush his idea that the cliques affect this school. He’s blindsided by his hatred of what he calls “popular” people. I think we can challenge that; we can beat Noah but only together.”

“Hm?” Heather blinked, this time looking up at Courtney.

“The two of us working together. We’re from two completely different groups, after all. I think if we could even get someone else on our side, someone Noah would hate for us to have.” Courtney told her, her eyes lighting with joy when Heather finally looked up at her, “We need to prove that his idea of cliques is bullshit. We need to move away from that and support those students who need it most, no matter what group they’re in.”

“Oh, you’ve really thought about this.” Heather said, her lips parting in awe.

She was honestly taken by surprise. She knew Courtney was clued in and beyond smart, but this was something else. Courtney was in all honestly, quite impressive. Heather pushed the thought away however and focused on what Courtney had actually said – they needed someone similar to Noah. Someone like Noah but not so…awful to be around. 

And Heather knew just the person.

“Now that you say that, I think I know someone who could help us,” an unnerving (to anyone who wasn’t Courtney) smile crossed Heather’s lips, “Noah would hate it too.”

“Who?” Courtney questioned, almost lifting up off her seat in intrigue.

“Let’s keep it a surprise for now, I need to see if he’ll go along with it, after all.” Heather said, standing up, “You work on your speech and whatever the hell you want me to say, and I’ll recruit them.”

“Wait—”

Heather waved her off and walked out, leaving Courtney alone in the debate room – without even a goodbye. Courtney huffed but begrudgingly agreed to Heather, she somehow knew she’d get stuck with the writing job anyway. Heather’s speeches were half-assed at best, so it was probably for the best – after all, Heather had admitted she only ran to beat Courtney. Courtney turned her focus back to her laptop, but she wouldn’t deny it, it stung when Heather left. This was supposed to be their thing and Heather felt like she was already pushing it away. 

Courtney couldn’t lose her. She needed Heather to win. She wanted her to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather convinces Courtney to attend a party to win over potential voters who find Courtney dull and boring, hijinks ensue at said party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Quick note: I've uploaded two chapters today, so make sure you check to see if you've read chapter four! I hope you enjoy.

Heather sat at her lunch table with Lindsay beside her and Tyler with Lindsay, as well as some of the other boys from Tyler’s lacrosse team. Heather had known about the party they were discussing for some time, she was obviously going but as they spoke, she had an idea. Courtney was easily one of the most boring people Heather knew, she would NEVER go to a party – Duncan could easily confirm that for her. However, Heather knew if Courtney wanted to get more votes on her side, she needed to go to this party. Courtney needed to look cool, she needed to win over the people that initially were voting for Heather. Even with Heather on her side, many were still sceptical of Courtney and Heather wanted to bring an end to that.

“Anyone can come, right?” Heather spoke up, not looking up from her phone. 

“Well, duh, the more people the more fun it’s going to be.” Tyler replied, a big grin on his lips.

“Oo, are you bringing a date?” Lindsay asked, raising her eyebrows in excitement.

“Don’t even try to bring Court, sweet cheeks,” Duncan interjected from the end of the table – Heather liked the pretend he wasn’t there, “She never came for me, what makes you think she will for you?”

“Maybe because I didn’t cheat on her with that loser goth girl.” Heather retorted back, rolling her eyes.

Duncan grumbled a response, but Heather ignored it, she wasn’t going to get into an argument with Duncan of all people. She met up with Courtney after school after cheer practice, the girl packing away the debate room on her own. Heather folded her arms and leaned against the door frame. 

Courtney knew what the girl wanted. She had heard about the party all week. She didn’t want to go; she didn’t go to parties. She found no fun in them. A bunch of teenagers drunk sounded like a recipe for disaster.

“I don’t go to parties.” Courtney said, not looking at her, “Even you know that.”

“Not even if it helps increase your chances of winning?” Heather asked, raising an eyebrow.

“IS that really how you’re going to spin this?” Courtney huffed and looked up at her, narrowing her eyes. 

“Courtney, you’re not cool. Like, at all. If you come to this party, people won’t think that and they might just vote for you,” Heather stepped in the room, “Noah wouldn’t ever lower himself to go to a party and those people that don’t like him know that. God, knowing him he’ll like try to ban them or whatever.”

“I don’t know, I don’t even know what to do at a party.” Courtney frowned.

“You don’t even have to drink; you just have to go. I’ll even go with you, so you’ve got a mentor.” Heather said.

Courtney grimaced and Heather just batted her eyes at her, the girl wasn’t going to give up until Courtney went along with her. Courtney knew that. Heather was determined to win, and Courtney knew she was right deep, DEEP down. Courtney wasn’t “popular” like Heather, her “overwhelming” personality caused her to struggle to make friends sometimes. 

“Fine, I’ll go with you, but I refuse to drink.” Courtney huffed, her eyes rolling from Heather’s triumphant grin. 

“That’s fine with me.” Heather replied, absolutely giddy that she’d convinced Courtney to go with her.

Not only had Heather managed to convince Courtney to go, but she managed to do something Duncan couldn’t! She couldn’t WAIT to rub it in his face. It was known that Duncan had regrets cheating on Courtney, yet the girl refused to even acknowledge their relationship or him in general. She hated Duncan and it was something Heather didn’t often bring her – even she wasn’t willing to set Courtney off with that. 

“I’ll come over at six and help you get ready, and you better not cancel. I know where you live.” Heather told her. 

“Yeah, yeah, I won’t cancel.” Courtney grumbled.

Heather just smiled and Courtney wasn’t impressed but nevertheless, she obliged. Saturday rolled around and Heather once again found herself in Courtney’s room, her eyes scrolling through her phone as she waited for Courtney to get ready. Heather did offer to help but she thought Courtney would have at least begun to get ready by the time she was there! The girl was standing in her closet still deciding and Heather was already tired of her. 

She stepped out in what Heather could only describe as “boring meeting chic” and that was being kind. Courtney always dressed like she was about to lead the debate team and read out a speech and she bored Heather to death. She stood up and scoffed, and 

“Are you for real?” Heather snapped, pushing her back towards the closet. 

“I don’t know what else to wear, I feel comfortable in this!” Courtney retorted in defence. 

“We’re going to a party, Court, we want people to think you’re not a total loser!” Heather said, groaning, “I’ll pick something.”

Courtney huffed but didn’t stop her, Heather flicking through Courtney’s clothes in her closet. Heather made a few disgusted faces and even pretended to gag at some others, it was all very Heather. She then stopped and pulled out a green dress, something Heather never ever thought Courtney would own. 

“This, this is perfect.” Heather said, pushing the dress to Courtney’s chest, “Now put it on.”

“I don’t know, I’ve never worn anything like this before.” Courtney frowned, “Besides, it’s not even mine.”

“Trust me, just put the dress on.” Heather waved her off and sat back down, her eyes returning to her phone.

Courtney frowned and walked back into her closet and slipped into the green dress Heather picked out. She didn’t know what to think or feel, she just stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. It reminded her of her older sister, the dress was hers, after all. Courtney sighed and grabbed a pair of nude heels – she knew Heather wasn’t going to let her go in flats, after all. She strapped them on and fixed her hair, which she curled slightly and applied another layer of gloss to her lips. 

Heather gulped as Courtney walked out, her eyes widening and her body stiffening up. Courtney looked unhappy but Heather couldn’t get over how she looked. The dress was perfect. It hugged her perfectly. She chose to pair it with a small jacket, and it looked even better. In heels, Courtney would reach just up to Heather’s face and it made her heart race thinking of Courtney so close to her. Her hands became clammy and she didn’t know what to do, these reactions were getting out of hand. Heather almost had to slap her cheeks to snap herself out of the daze the girl left her in. 

“What do you think?” Courtney asked.

“it’s…fine.” Heather muttered. 

Heather knew it was coming and she was dreading it. She had come to understand these strange feelings even if she didn’t like it. She knew damn well what it meant when her heart would race, and sometimes stop, when Courtney smiled at her or did something remotely cute. She didn’t want to believe it and Heather was going to push those feelings away at any cost. She couldn’t…she wouldn’t allow herself to like Courtney like that.

“Let’s just go.” Heather grumbled, pushing herself up.

Heather’s initial plan was to get people to believe Courtney was cool and she was going to stick to that, but she also had another plan. She was going to get herself into a drunken stupor to forget these horrid feelings that were plaguing her. She would find herself some cute guy and he would help her forget Courtney. He had too. She had to forget these feelings. She begrudgingly took Courtney’s hand and led her into Tyler’s house, Heather could tell the girl was nervous.

“Finally, you took so long!” Lindsay whined as she ran up to Heather, shots in hand.

“This one took forever.” Heather rolled her eyes, taking the drink from Lindsay.

“’This one’ has a name, thank you.” Courtney snapped at her. 

Heather wanted to roll her eyes again at Courtney but instead, she downed the shot she held in her hand in one go. Heather’s body shivered but she felt more relaxed, the beer wasn’t the greatest tasting thing she’d had but it sure did take the edge off. 

“I’m so happy you came!” Lindsay turned her attention to Courtney and pushed the drink toward her as well.

“Thank you but I’m not drinking.” Courtney let out an awkward laugh and Heather groaned, taking the drink from Lindsay.

“Oh, okay. That’s a bit boring.” Lindsay said quite bluntly, making Heather snicker.

Lindsay wasn’t wrong, after all, Heather could drag Courtney to all the parties she wanted too but she knew damn well the girl wouldn’t drink – she’d never “lower” herself like that. Heather proceeded to finish off Courtney’s drink as she, Lindsay and Courtney found Tyler, he was in the kitchen on the counter chanting something with a few other guys in their grade – including the one Heather wanted to see most (and least). Her shit eating grin couldn’t be missed. Heather had gotten Courtney to come to a party – something Duncan could NEVER accomplish in the months they dated, and his eyes should it. He glared at her for a moment, just a moment, before a smirk formed on his lips and his legs began to move. Heather didn’t know what to do, should she jump on the offense or defence?

“Princess!” 

“Get your slimy ass away from me.” Courtney’s hand almost hit his face as she shoved it out to stop him, but Duncan was clearly used to her antics and he dodged it. 

Heather wanted to snort but she kept by Courtney’s side, though she spoke to Lindsay and

“Never thought you’d show your face at a party.” Duncan sounded less “happy” now and his true feelings were coming to the surface, “Always thought you were above it.”

“I just never wanted to go with you.” Courtney rolled her eyes. 

Heather glanced down and noticed Courtney’s hands shaking at her side and behind her back, and it caused a sting in her heart. Courtney’s nails were digging into her skin and Heather knew. Courtney hadn’t forgotten about Duncan. Courtney wasn’t over Duncan.

“Oh, come on, Court, let the harshness go. You know you and I were good together.” Duncan’s voice slurred a little and Heather knew he’d been drinking for longer than he was letting on, his arm trying to snake around Courtney.

It wasn’t surprising. Heather had considered this happening. Duncan had made comments about “winning Court back” for some time – she just paid him no mind. 

“Obviously not as a good as you and that goth freak.” Courtney spat back, as sharp as ever and unwilling to break, even if her hands were giving her away.

She smacked his arm away 

“I’m here to have fun, not deal with you, Duncan,” she said his name so spitefully, she wanted to hate him so badly, “So leave me the hell alone.”

She dropped her foot down hard on his own and he let out a small yelp, Duncan hopping back and spitting out obscenities at her. Courtney’s hands felt a little less shaky and she grinned triumphantly for a moment before returning to her more threatening gaze. Duncan wouldn’t ruin her night.

“Next time, it won’t be your foot.” Courtney threatened. 

She grabbed Heather’s hand and began to pull her away but not before Heather managed to score her fourth drink off of the counter. Courtney pulled her into an empty room – Heather recognised it as Tyler’s room – and she shut the door behind them. Courtney took in a deep breath and the sigh that left her lips made that sting in Heather’s heart a little sharper.

“Why’s that asshat got to be here?” Courtney muttered just loud enough for Heather to hear.

“It’s a party, obviously he’s here.” Heather rolled her eyes.

Heather’s nails dug into her palms and she tried her hardest to quash the anger that was building up inside of her. She hated that it made her angry, she hated that her heart stung. She hated what it meant. She could only fight and ignore the truth for so long, after all. She felt something boiling inside her and for just that moment, she was perfectly fine with pushing Courtney away if it meant she didn’t have to deal with these strange feelings anymore. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the fact she was upset over Duncan, but Heather wasn’t going to hold back. 

“I’m not going to sit here and babysit you if you’re going to cry over Duncan.” Heather’s voice had a cruelty to it that shocked Courtney, Heather hadn’t spoken to her like that in a while, after all. 

“I’m not—”

“Duncan’s a loser, and you’re an even bigger loser if you still like a guy that cheated on you.” Heather cut her off and Courtney’s eyes widened, “Cry all you want in here, but I don’t care. I’m going to have fun with my friends, not stand in a room and listen to you cry all night.”

“Heather!” Courtney scoffed, but before she could even THINK of a rebuttal, Heather stormed out of the room.

Heather stomped into the kitchen and grabbed the closest shot, downing it in one go and then downing another, and then another. Her goal was to get so stupidly drunk she forgot about the sting, she forgot about her anger. She wanted to forget Duncan and she especially wanted to forget Courtney. She reached for another drink when a hand touched hers and Heather turned her head, her eyes daggers as she mustered up every ounce of cruelty and hatred she had inside her to glare at the person who dared to stop her.

“What?” She seethed out, her eyes flashing red as if she had a demon inside her. 

Her rage stopped as she got a good look at the person – the young man, who stopped her hand, however. She had never seen him before and she won’t lie, he was handsome. He had fair skin and a rather gentle smile, and maybe it was the alcohol travelling through her system, but even she thought he was cute. He had brown hair that curled at the ends and maybe it was because her vision was blurring, but his eyes reminded her of the ocean.

“Looks like you’re in need of a drink,” he laughed a little and Heather felt herself blush from embarrassment, “but you probably don’t want to be sick an hour in.”

“Tell people not to be stupid then!” Heather snapped back childishly, stepping away and suddenly stumbling backwards.

The alcohol hit her harder than she thought. She felt dizzy and her face wasn’t red from embarrassment anymore, she was pink from alcohol. She huffed as he placed his hand on her back and quickly helped her to a stable standing position before letting go.

“Who are you?” Heather asked, huffing as she led her to a couch to sit down.

“You don’t know? We’re in the same Chemistry class, Heather.” He replied.

“You think I bother to remember every person’s name I’m in a class with?” Heather scoffed.

“It’s Wes.” he told her, taking a swig of his drink.

“Wait, you’re on the football team with Tyler!” Heather clicked her fingers, her eyes widening in surprise. 

“Ah, so you do know me.” He laughed once more and Heather pouted her lips, thinking his was cute once more.

She sat there for a moment, her mind wandering back to Courtney and that sting in her heart returned. She clenched her fists and let out a loud whine, taking Wes by surprise and he leaned away from her for a moment. Heather wanted to forget about Courtney. 

Heather had to forget about Courtney. 

“I want another drink!” She announced, forcing herself up onto her feet, “You come with me!” 

Wes was quick to his feet to make sure she didn’t fall back – which she almost did. He wasn’t about to stop her or disagree with her, so he followed her into the kitchen. 

Courtney just stared at the door for a moment. In reality, she knew Heather was right – she wouldn’t admit it, but she knew. It was ridiculous that Courtney was still kind of torn up about Duncan. He cheated on her. She hated him. She had every damn right to hate him! Courtney huffed and folded her arms, now she was stuck at a stupid party she didn’t even want to be at and the one person she didn’t mind now wanted nothing to do with her. She shoved the door open and walked back into the actual party, wanting to find Heather. She didn’t want to be at the party if she wasn’t with her, and she didn’t feel comfortable or want to talk to anyone else there. She took a deep breath and headed into the crowd of people, knowing that Heather would likely be in the kitchen where the alcohol was. 

Courtney huffed in anger when she reached the kitchen because of course Heather wasn’t there! Heather could’ve left for all Courtney actually knew and Heather was too mad at her to let her know! Courtney, for the first time in her life, wanted a drink. Heather of all people had led her to actually wanting alcohol. She found the keg and grabbed a cup of beer and did what Heather had done – downed it as fast as she could. 

Courtney gagged and spat, wanting the taste of her mouth. It was horrid! And people actually liked the taste.! People actually wanted to drink that crap!? She groaned and tried to see if she could see Heather in the crowd of people, and she did manage to spot Lindsay and that was something. She pushed through the crowd but was disappointed to find Lindsay with only Tyler, dancing to music and their faces smashed together. She wasn’t going to get in between that no matter how desperate she was.

It took Courtney hours. Heather was nowhere to be seen. It was like she was purposely hiding for her! She huffed and pushed the door to the Tyler’s back garden open, stepping out into the colder air and the noise inside quietening down for her. The party had been an absolute waste of her time, sure a few people had noticed her and all, but was it really going to help her reputation? Wasn’t she there to seem cool? 

“This is ridiculous,” Courtney muttered, “this was never going to work.”

She wrapped her arms around her body as shivers went through her, and she tried her best to keep herself as warm as she could. She didn’t want to go back inside, she just wanted to leave but Heather was her responsibility. She took another deep breath and rallied all her strength together to enter the party once more, completely determined to find Heather and go the hell home. Tyler’s house was so much bigger than expected, no wonder he had a chance at every sports team, his parents probably paid the coaches. 

The party had, in retrospect, died down a little – some had gone home, others had passed out, so finding Heather wouldn’t be as huge a task now. She entered Tyler’s living room, where the music had lulled, and she could hear the drunken slurs and chatter. Courtney’s fingers curled up into fists as she finally, FINALLY found her. Heather was in the corner of the room with some guy Courtney didn’t know, pressed against a wall as she locked lips with him. Courtney was pissed. Courtney was beyond furious! Heather LEFT HER to make out with some RANDOM? FOR HOURS? Courtney wanted to scream!

It was just drunken kisses; Heather had no feelings for the guy. She was certain she couldn’t even remember his name. It was working though. Her mind was clear, and her heart no longer ached, she didn’t think of she who would not be named and she, for the first time in weeks, Heather felt like was able to relax without any confusing feelings creeping up on her. She was wary of his hands and he hadn’t mentioned anything about taking in any further. 

“Heather!”

Her body froze and every damn thought she’d been pushing down resurfaced. She grimaced and her hands dropped from the boy’s body as she crossed her arms. He stepped out of the way and Heather’s face screwed up in anger and disgust – it matched Courtney’s very similar one. 

“Finally, I’ve been looking for you for hours!” Courtney stomped forward and grabbed her wrist, wanting to pull her away and not cause an absolute scene.

“I clearly wanted to be left alone.” Heather retorted rudely but allowing Courtney to pull her.

She didn’t even get to say goodbye to the boy she’d met, Courtney had dragged her outside that damn fast. It was obvious to Heather that was furious and honestly, it made Heather’s night completely. Courtney’s face screwed up so much when she was angry and Heather, in her drunken state, thought it was adorable. She was huffing as she tried to find the words to say and Heather just took a seat, her lips curled into such a disgustingly smug smile that it infuriated Courtney even more. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Courtney shouted, throwing her arms up in the air, “You DRAG me to this party and then just LEAVE me!?”

“Yeah,” Courtney could’ve slapped her, she wanted too. Heather was SO DAMN SMUG.

“I told you, Court,” Heather was trying to stay stable, but the girl had had more to drink than even she’d liked to admit, “I wasn’t gonna deal with you crying about Duncan.”

“So you left me for some guy you don’t even know? To suck face all night?!” Courtney yelled once more, her fists balled so tightly her nails were dug into palms of her hand. 

“Like you wouldn’t do the same.” Heather rolled her eyes; Courtney’s voice was loud, and she couldn’t be smug if Courtney was going to keep shouting at her. 

“I would never! I respect myself enough to not go out and act like I’m easy.” Courtney scoffed, folding her arms.

Her eyes were full of judgement, like she was herself as better than Heather and it made Heather furious. Courtney had a way of getting to her, she had a way of getting under Heather’s skin. She was the only one that could get Heather that furious especially over a comment like that. 

“Easy?” Heather’s voice was hard to read, and Courtney hesitated, unsure how to react. Heather had been drinking and therefore, Courtney couldn’t quite predict the route this argument would go – there were too many variables. 

“That’s how it looked to me.” Courtney huffed, turning her head away.

At least if Heather tried to hit her, Courtney could fight back. She didn’t know how it would look with her being sober but at least she had a better chance at winning. 

“Shut up.” Heather’s voice was threatening, and Courtney could tell she was still holding back, but she was also boiling with too much rage to stop. 

“Don’t tell me to shut up.” Courtney snapped back.

‘Shut up,” Heather voice got scarier as she stepped forward, “Or I’ll make you shut up.”

“Are you threatening me?”

Courtney didn’t know to react when Heather stepped forward and her nails touched her tanned cheeks, or what the look in her eyes meant. What she did know is that their bodies had never been this close, and her breath stopped. So did her heart. She hadn’t had anyone that close to her since…. Duncan. Heather’s nails never dug into her skin and her fingers were surprisingly cold, Courtney only able to stare at her in disbelief as Heather’s face moved closer to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of these two working together, I think they would've easily won if they teamed up on TD. So, I ran with that idea and thought they'd be great in a student council president race against Noah. Heathney is super cute too and I couldn't resist writing them.


End file.
